Les Trois Livres
by Dame Fleau d'Armes
Summary: c'est une fille qui se perd dans la sylve des dryades et qui est promise à un grand avenir. ca se passe apres la fin de la Mallorée. il y a quelques petits SPOILERS par ci par là mais pas capitaux non plus!
1. Chapter 1

_Mesdames et messieurs, voici dévoilé devant vos yeux ébahis, la toute première fanfic Eddings en francais de tout FFnet! _

_Ce qui va suivre est une petite fanfic commencée à la place d'apprendre des formules de maths ! J'ai quand même fini par les savoir mais je ne veux pas lâcher cette histoire qui m'a bien plu. A vrai dire, j'hésite encore sur la fin. J'ai plus ou moins une idée de la fin ultime mais je n'arrive pas à me décider entre un One-Shot assez long ou au moins un ou deux autres chapitres…_

_Bonne lecture, ô admirateurs/-trices de Eddings !_

* * *

Une jeune fille appelée Sarah marchait dans la sylve des dryades. Elle chantait une vieille mélodie qu'elle avait entendu en fois à la cour de l'empereur de Tolnedrie qu'elle venait de quitter. Cette chanson racontait l'histoire d'un jeune rivien qui était tombé amoureux d'une sirène. Celle-ci ne pouvait vivre hors de l'eau mais le garçon était incapable de survivre dans submergé. De plus, la sirène était la première fille du roi de la mer des vents ; elle était donc condamnée à porter la couronne à la mort de son père. Pour toutes ces raisons, elle avait décidé de tuer son amant pour lui éviter de ressentir trop de chagrin lorsqu'elle devrait s'absenter à jamais pour rejoindre son devoir au fond des abysses et se consacrer à son royaume. 

Peu importe, Sarah marchait à travers la sylve des dryades. Et comme elle chantait, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Ces paroles lui rappelaient les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fuit. Elle aimait éperdument Hamgard, le fils de Ran Borune XXIV mais elle n'avait pas osé le lui dire. De toute façon, sa modeste condition les aurait empêché de vivre pleinement leur amour.

Maintenant, elle marchait au hasard droit devant elle, ne sachant où aller. Lorsque la nuit tombait, elle grimpait dans un arbre pour se mettre à labri des bêtes sauvages et attendait poindre le jour en somnolant. Alors, elle redescendait de son perchoir et continuait sa marche. Dès qu'un bosquet plein de baies croisait son chemin, elle s'en mettait plein la bouche et en remplissait ses poches pour se nourrir jusqu'au prochain ravitaillement. Des fois, il lui arrivait d'entendre de l'eau. Elle infléchissait alors sa route vers la source et restait assise de longues heures au bord du lac ou du ruisseau qui se trouvait là, en plongeant une canne à pêche de fortune dans le liquide transparent. Apres avoir ainsi attrapé deux ou trois poissons, elle s'estimait satisfaite et elle repartait pour nulle part.

---

Cet après-midi, les dryades étaient d'humeur folâtre. Elles ne pensaient qu'à jouer. Il faut dire qu'il pleuvait depuis quelques jours et que le soleil venait de faire sa réapparition. Cependant, leur enthousiasme s'apaisa rapidement quand elles virent cette intruse pénétrer leur domaine sans autorisation. Elles décidèrent de ne pas la tuer tout de suite mais de la suivre et de l'observer. En fonction de ses agissements, elles décideraient de son sort.

Trois jeunes dryades aux cheveux de feu furent assignées à cette tâche. Le soir venu, après une première journée de filature, les trois dryades apprécièrent grandement la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas la même absurde attitude dont faisaient preuve les autres humains qui leur avait été donné d'observer. Alors qu'eux s'acharnaient, quand l'obscurité croissait, à couper du bois, à faire du feu et à planter dans le sol une sorte de maison dépliable, cette humaine là grimpait dans un arbre, mangeait quelques baies et s'assoupissait en haut de son perchoir. De la même manière, les filles de la forêt furent agréablement surprises par leur proie au cours de la journée du lendemain. Il lui était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de croiser des animaux sauvages mais jamais elle ne fit mine de vouloir les chasser. Au contraire, on aurait même dit qu'elle en avait peur. Elle se nourrissait exclusivement des fruits des arbres et de quelques poissons attrapés de manière fort exotique dans les cours d'eau. En plus, elle ne gaspillait rien ! Elle s'arrêtait de pêcher lorsqu'elle avait atteint un nombre suffisant de poissons. Elle ne passait manifestement pas des heures assise devant une étendue d'eau glougloutante en plongeant un étrange bâton dedans par plaisir, comme bon nombre d'humains, mais par nécessité.

Après 4 jours d'une surveillance acharnée, la communauté dryade finit par accepter de révéler leur présence à cet être étrange

---

Cela faisait à présent 4 jours que Sarah marchait dans la sylve et son chagrin avait fini par s'atténuer. Alors qu'elle entreprenait l'escalade d'un arbre pour la nuit, une petite créature vêtue de vert et pourvue d'une chevelure exceptionnellement cuivrée fit son apparition en face d'elle. Sarah émit un mouvement de recul, regarda à gauche, puis à droite et se rendit compte qu'elle était encadrée par une petite dizaine de ces créatures. Voyant qu'elles ne semblaient pas armées et ne manifestait aucune agressivité, elle prit le parti de s'asseoir et d'attendre la suite des évènements, immobile. Une minute s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe puis une des dryades s'approcha de Sarah, lui prit le bras et noua un lien autour de son poignet. Ne sachant comment réagire, Sarah prit sa sacoche, y plongea la main et en ressorti une poignée de baies qu'elle offrit à la dryade. Cette dernière tendit des mains en coupe et reçut les fruits. Cette cérémonie muette achevée, la dryade fit signe à Sarah de se relever et de les suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, curieuse.

---

Lorsque les trois dryades-espionnes ainsi que quatre autres venues à la rescousse se déployèrent autour de l'humaine, elles redoutaient un peu sa réaction. Elles s'attendaient à ce qu'elle hurle ou sorte une arme et les en menace mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle resta calme et silencieuse et attendit que quelque chose se passe. Déconcertées, les dryades restèrent un moment en cercle sans bouger puis la plus téméraire d'entre elles s'avança d'un pas et osa toucher l'humaine. Cette dernière frémit un peu mais se laissa faire. Quand Xelaï lui attacha le talisman, elle ne se débattit même pas. Elle lui proposa même en retour une partie de ses réserves de nourriture. Face à cette attitude favorable et respectueuse, les dryades estimèrent d'un commun accord que cette intruse était moins dangereuse que ce qu'elles auraient pu penser au premier abord. Elles la menèrent donc dans leur fief au cœur de la forêt.

D'ordinaire, on ne met pas plus d'une demi-journéee pour rejoindre le cœur de la sylve mais là, c'était différent. Les dryades ne pouvaient pas se déplacer d'arbres en arbres comme à l'accoutumée à cause de l'humaine. Elle était bien trop lourde et pas assez habile pour marcher sur les branches ! Il fallait donc marcher par terre et contourner les arbres, ce qui prend beaucoup plus de temps !

---

Bien après la tombée de la nuit, Sarah, guidée par la délégation dryade arriva dans le royaume sylvestre. Un grand nombre de filles toutes plus rousses les unes que les autres se tenait çà et là, perchées dans les arbres alentours ou courant après un papillon qui passait par là. Au centre de la clairière dans laquelle elle venait d'atterrire, Sarah découvrit un arbre énorme dont dix hommes n'auraient pas suffit à l'encercler ! Ses grosses branches se dressaient vers le ciel et à elles seules, elles auraient pu constituer un arbre indépendant d'assez belle taille. Ce devait sans doute être le pilier du monde dont parle certaines légendes…

C'est alors qu'une femme un peu plus grande que les autres fit son apparition. A son approche, toutes les dryades inclinaient la tête et certaines d'entre elles esquissaient une révérence. Contrairement aux autres créatures, celle qui s'avançait avait les cheveux foncés, presque bruns avec tout de même, des reflets cuivrés qui jouaient avec le soleil. Son teint vaguement vert faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude et sa démarche était en tout point royale. Quand la supposée reine se trouve devant elle, Sarah se fendit d'une révérence appliquée.

>Bonjour Paldan.

>Bon… Bonjour bredouilla Sarah. Mais, je m'appelle Sarah…

>Devant l'ignorance de la jeune fille, la reine sourit.

>Ici, tu ne t'appelles pas Sarah. Bienvenue chez les dryades Paldan. Je suis leur reine, Xantaï, et voici mon arbre dit-elle dans un large mouvement du bras en direction du 'pilier du monde'.

>Honorée, Xantaï

>Tout l'honneur est pour moi !

Et alors que tout l'entretient s'était tenu à voix basse, la reine haussa sensiblement la voix et lança à l'assemblée réunie là

>Mes filles, j'ai l'immense privilège de vous présenter Son Altesse Paldan !

A ces mots, toutes les dryades s'inclinèrent révérencieusement devant Sarah qui ne comprenait plus rien. Mais quand elle voulut demander des explications à Xantaï, elle lui signifia de se taire d'un geste impérieux de la main.

L'instant d'après, une voix résonnait dans sa tête. Surprise, elle regarda en direction de la reine des dryades qui hocha la tête d'un air rassurant.

_Ne t'en fais pas reprit la reine dans sa tête. Garde ta surprise pour plus tard ! Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir lorsque nous serons seules._

L'instant d'après, la voix de Xantaï avait disparu et Sarah se retrouva confrontée de nouveau à la tempête d'interrogations qui faisait rage dans son crâne.

---

A l'annonce de Xantaï, les dryades n'en revenaient pas. L'intruse qui s'était introduite dans leurs territoires et y rôdait sans permission depuis cinq jours se trouvait devant elles. Celle qui se faisait appeler par moult noms d'oiseaux et adjectifs peu recommandables avait été capturée et amenée sur un plateau à Xantaï et au lieu de la punir, cette dernière l'avait présentée sous le nom de Paldan. L'incompréhension régnait mais toutes se soumirent à la volonté de leur souveraine et s'inclinèrent aux pieds de l'Héritière.

Quand la cérémonie improvisée en l'honneur du retour de l'Héritière prirent fin, Xantaï guida Paldan vers son arbre et les dryades rassemblées dans la clairière purent s'en retourner dans leurs arbres, ou vaquer à d'autres occupations bien plus intéressantes comme chercher un beau mâle trop aventureux ! Quelle que fut l'option choisie, les dryades commentèrent longuement l'événement. Cette jeune file grêle aux yeux délavés et aux cheveux désespérément blonds allait être élevée au rang le plus haut et le plus sacré de la hiérarchie dryade ! Mais ce qu'elles n'acceptaient pas, au-delà l'imperfection manifeste de son apparence physique, c'était l'incorrection dont elle avait fait preuve en violant les frontières de la Sylve sans permission.

---

Les révérences et les belles paroles se succédèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure puis, estimant sans doute que cela suffisait, Xantaï tira Sarah par la manche et l'emmena vers son arbre. Là, à l'abri des oreilles curieuses, Sarah put enfin discuter calmement, ou du moins au calme, avec la reine.

>Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Par Nedra, je veux et j'exige d'excises excuses ! lança Sarah en appuyant bien sur chacun de ses mots.

>Calmez-vous Paldan. Vous êtes l'Héritière, voilà tout.

>Comment ça, 'voilà tout' ! Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Expliquez-moi, mince ! Je suis tout de même concernée d'assez près pour être au courant de… de ce… Et puis arrêtez de m'appeler par ce nom ridicule ! Mon nom est Sarah !

>Il faudra vous y faire. A partir de maintenant, vous vous appellerez Paldan. Oubliez Sarah, elle n'a plus lieu d'être. Elle a accompli ce pourquoi elle était née. Maintenant, elle n'existe plus que dans vos souvenirs ! Vous êtes Paldan depuis le commencement et ni Nedra ni même Torak n'aurait pu le changer. Après une courte pause, Xantaï reprit. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire dont vous avez toujours fait partie si vous y tenez tant que ça. Mais je vous préviens, elle est longue.

>Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps. Ne vous en faites pas à ce niveau.

>Soit. Xantaï respira profondément et commença. Les dryades vivent dans cette forêt depuis bien longtemps. L'arbre dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement fut le premier du monde. Bien plus que cela, il est le pilier de notre société et de notre mythologie. C'est à travers lui que la Destinée s'est exprimée pour la première fois. De cet Evénement majeur, en est ressorti les Trois Livres qui renferment toute notre existence ici. Le premier est consacré à la Création. Il parle de la naissance du monde et de son enfance. Le deuxième volume commence lorsque Torak fend le monde avec l'Orbe. Toute la période de l'Âge de Guerre y est relatée. De l'expédition de Belgarath avec les gars de Cherek dans la tour du Dieu Dragon jusqu'à l'avènement d'Essaïon, nouveau dieu des Angaraks et du retour du roi de Riva sur son trône. Le troisième et dernier livre s'appelle l'Héritier et annonce la venue d'un être élu entre tous pour guider le peuple dryade jusqu'à son salut. « la mort de l'Héritier entraînera la fin de l'empire dryade ». Xantaï avait prononcé ces paroles avec une telle gravité que Sarah en eut des frissions.

>Il est dit dans le livre, reprit la reine, que l'Héritier sera celui qui ne se figera pas après avoir passé le talisman à son poignet gauche.

A ces mots, Sarah regarda successivement le bracelet que la dryade lui avait attaché autour du bras lors de leur rencontre dans la forêt et la reine des dryades. Cette dernière répondit d'un hochement de tête à la question muette que posait Sarah quant à la provenance du lien.

* * *

_dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp. j'ai encore écrit un peu la suite. je pense que je vais abandonner l'idée du OS parce que ca deviendrait vraiment trop long. mais pour le coup, j'ai plus vraiment d'idée précise quant au nombre de chapitres... _

_reviewers, revieweuses, soyez en remercié(e)s!_

_Humblement, Dame Fléau d'Armes._


	2. Chapter 2

_je suis déçue, j'ai eu qu'une seule review! qu'à cela ne tienne, je poste le 2e chapitre après seulement un mois! un record pour moi! enfin, je me consale en me disant que plus personne ne songe à venir voir si il y a des fics en francais dans cette section..._

_bon, la seule et unqiue RaR est pour toi, Mavrok!_

_**Mavrok :** j'ai trouvé un reviewer fidèle en ta personne! Mais dis moi, qui se cache derrière ce pseudo? quelqu'un qui n'a manifestement pas de log sur ffnet ou fictionpress... ceci dit, merci pour tes reviews toujours sympathiques! bonne lecture. la  
suite pour la prochaine fois! surement pas aussi rapidement que celle ci! _

* * *

Xantaï se tourna vers une dryade qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Elles échangèrent quelques mots puis elle resorti. Un instant plus tard, celle fit son entrée parut familière à Sarah. Xantaï la présenta sous le nom de Xelaï. Elle était en fait son bars droit, son ministre, son amie et quoi d'autre encore. Xantaï espliqua à Sarah que Xelaï était au courant de tout la concernant et qu'elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en elle. La reine des dryades avait été informé du comprtement inhabituel de Sarah et l'avait imédiatement soupçonnée d'être l'Héritère. Elle avait donc confié le talisman à Xelaï afin que cette dernière tente de le nouer au bras gauche de Sarah.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour les fruits que vous m'avez offerts, ils étaient vraiment bien mûrs! Vous êtes l'élue, cela ne fait aucun doute.

L'arrivée de Xelaï avait un peu détendu l'athmosphère qui était devenue dangereusement électrique. Sarah avait eu une bonne impression lors de sa première rencontre avec Xelaï et fut heureuse de la revoir.

Après un bref sourire, elle lui demanda:

-Vous étiez donc au courant de mon identité quand vous êtes apparue dans la forêt n'est ce pas?

-Oui, Xantaï avait fait appel à moi pour le Test et je devais nécessairement être au courant. De plus, il était prémodrial que personne ne sache qui que ce soit si la tentative échouait. Le talisman renferme des pouvoirs phénoménaux et le mettre entre n'importe quelles mains peut s'avérer très dangereux.

-Je vois. Et en quoi consistent les pouvoirs de ce bracelet? questionna Sarah

-Nul ne le sait vraiment intervint Xantaï. Je pense qu'ils vous seront révelés peu à peu. Il n'y a aucune précision à ce propos dans le Livre.

-Est ce que je pourrais le lire, ce fameux ouvrage?

-Je pense qu'il vous est en réalité déstiné de toute éternité. Les reines dryades successives n'ont servi qu'à préserver l'Oeuvre du Destin de l'injure du temps afin de le remettre dans les mains de l'Héritier le jour venu. Puis Xantaï se tourna vers Xelaï et lui dit:

-Peux-tu aller les chercher? Ils sont dans la grosse boîte au dessus de mon bureau, sur l'étagère. Manipule les avec prudence. Descend les un par un s'il le faut...

Xelaï tourna les talons et Sarah se retrouva de nouveau seule avec la rien. Celle-ci prit alors un ton de conspiratrice et dit à Sarah:

-Les ouvrages que vous allez avoir entre les mains sont les uniques exemplaires de chacun des trois Livres. S'ils venaient à disparaitre, ce serait une perte irrémédiable pour notre peuple. A présent, votre destin est lié aux notres. Je vous en pris, ne prenez pas cette tache à la légère.

Sarah baissa les yeux et aquiesca. De toute façon, elle aurait été ncapable de détruire un livre quel que soit son contenu. Les livres contiennent la sagesse des anciens et c'est grâce à eux que l'humanité progresse. Si l'écriture était restée à un stade embryonnaire, rien de tout ce qui existe à présent n'aurait pu être créé. L'écriture fut la plus grande invention de tous les temps. Chaque exemplaire ets unique quand bien même il a tété copié cent fois. C'est pourquoi la destruction d'un seul d'entre eux est un crime.

Sarah fut tirée de ses reflexions philosophiques à propos des bienfaits du livre par le retour de Xelaï suivie de deux autres dryades. Toutes trois tenaient un lourd volume à bout de bras. Xelaï posa le sien sur une table basse. Les deux autres firent de même et se retirèrent récipitamment dans une révérence maladroite.

-Voila majesté, les trois Livres sont devant vous.

Xantaï s'aprocha de la table et incita Sarah à la rejoindre.

-Le livre vert, au centre, est celui de la Création. dit la reine. C'était un gros livre à la couverture en toile mangée aux mites et aux pages gondolées et jaunies. La tranche en cuir était ornée de motifs dorés en d'entrelacs compliqués.

-Le volume sur la gauche est celui de la Guerre. reprit Xantaï après un instant. Celui-ci était rouge. La couverture n'était pas en meilleur état mais les bords des pages étaient couverts d'or. Le titre "_La Guerre des Dieux_" était brodé sur la première de couverture avec du fil d'or.

-Enfin, termina Xantaï, le dernier volume est consacré à la période de l'Héritier. C'set celui qui nous interesse car il contient le présent et le futur. Le gros livre bleu nuit avait l'air presque neuf comparé qux deux autres. Il vait dû être très peu manipulé pour être ainsi préservé. La reine saisit les pensées de Sarah et y répondit aussitôt.

-Ce tome de l'histoire du monde ne nous est pas adressé. Le premier Livre n'impliquait que peu de changements qui étaient de plus inéluctables. Et puis, ils ne présentaient presque aucun danger pour notre peuple. Le second annonçait des boulverements bien plus grands mais deux avenirs étaient possibles. Nous ne pouvions donc pas vraiment intervenir. Par contre, le dernier volume contiendrait une suele hypothèse d'avenir. Il nous est donc interdit d'en lire ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne.

-Mais alors, comment savez vous tout cela? A propos de l'Héritier et du reste?

---

La reine dryade laissa parler Paldan et l'écouta patiemment. Elle se réjouissait de sa perspicacité et était de plus en plus confiante quant à l'avenir de son peuple.

-Très bonne question répliqua-t-elle alors. Les permières pages du livre nous sont adressées. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de ton rôle y esr expliqué en détail. A la fin de cette lettre, un avertissement nous défend de lire les pages suivantes. Elles sont destinées à l'Héritier et nul autre.

-Et personne ne s'est risqué à tourenr les pages? demanda Paldan.

Ah ces humains, soupira pour elle même Xantaï, toujours partant quand il s'agit de transgresser des obligations!

-Si, une fois, l'une d'entre nous a tenté l'expérience...

-Et alors? Qu'a t-elle vu!

-Xanthe a été foudroyé dès qu'elle a voulu parler de ce qu'elle avait lu. La violence de sa mort a refroidi toutes les curieuses qui auraient été tentées de faire de même.

Xelaï frissonnait rien qu'à entendre cette histoire. Bien que cet evènement survint il y a fort longtemps, l'angoisse saisissait encore les dryades rien qu'à son évocation. Depuis ce temps, le Troisième Livre était d'ailleur très redouté et peu osaient encore s'en approcher, de peur d'être foudroyées à leur tour pour avoir effleuré le futur de leurs doigts impies. j'aime bien cette phrase!

-Et aucun homme n'a tenté de vous le voler pour avoir ce qu'il contenait?

Et voila encore une nouvelle prueve de la perfidie de l'esprit humain, mais je m'égare fois de plus, songea Xantaï.

-L'existance de ce livre est connue du suel peuple des dryades. Je crois que même feu le très saint Belgarath ne soupçonnait pas l'existance d'un tel ouvrage, des rives du ponant à celles de levant. Et quand bien même quelqu'un l'aurait découvert, il aurait été dans l'incapacité d'en comprendre le moindre mot, si tant est qu'il ne ait pas été foudroyé sur le champ! Les Livres sont rédigés en écriture dryade antique. De nos jours, très peu de de dryades maîtrisent encore cette langue.

-Mais comment je vais faire moi, pour comprendre ce qu'on attend de moi si je ne paux pas lire ce qui est écrit? demanda Padan, douteuse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Xelaï ici présente va se charger de votre éducation. A ces mots, Xelaï adressa un grand sourire à l'Héritière et se fendit du'ne courbette.

---

Sarah avait beau avoir été prise au dépourvu avec cette histoire d'Héritière, peu à peu, cette idée s'insinuait dans son esprit. Après tout, rien ne la retenait chez les hommes, et els dryades formaient un peuple acceuilant. Elle regrettait déjà la façon avce la quelle elle s'était emballée quand la rien lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Cependant, il est de notoriété publique que les émotions creusent. Comme en echo à ses pensées, l'estomac de Sarah émit un bruit gutural relativement incongru. La reine des dryades se tourna alors vers Xelaï comme Sarah rougissait.

-Apporte nous de quoi manger s'il te plait. L'Héritière meurt de faim et elle n'est pas la seule!

Lorsque le petite dryade eut tourné les talons, Sarah remercia silencieusement son estomac qui avait clamé haut et fort ce qu'elle n'aurait pu exprimer!

-Excuses moi. J'était tellement absorbée par ces histoires que j'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières! Puis la dryade la mena à une vasque remplie d'eau afin qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir avant de se restaurer. Après quoi, elle lui tendi une serviette pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer. A son contact, Sarah fut se rendit compte qu'elle était en fait composée de mousse végétale!

-Merci. répondit-elle, timidement. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à tant de prévenace à son égard. Ayanté été aide cuisinière toute sa courte vie, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la serve ou même à ce que l'on fasse attention à elle.

Sur ces entrefaites, Xelaï revint avec un plateau rempli de fruits, de racines, de feuilles et de bien d'autres choses encore. Sarah était dubitative mais Xantaï avait l'air ravie du contenu du plat.

Les deux dryades se dirigèrent ensuite vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait une table encodrée par deux bancs. Sarah les suivit, puis, sur l'invitation de la reine, s'assit sur l'un d'eux. Xelaï vint prendre place à coté d'elle et Xantaï s'installa en face. De là où elle se trouvait, Sarah remarqua que la reine pouvait garder un oeil sur la table où étaient posées les Livres. Sa surveillance ne l'empêcha manifestement pas de discuter de choses et d'autres avec Xelaï et elle.

Malgré ses aprioris, Sarah prit une petite quantité de chaques denrées qui se trouvaient dans la plateau. Elle connaissait certaines baies mais ignorait la provenace des autres fruits. Elle fut agréablement surprise par la gout acidulé des fleurs d'un arbre qu'elle croyait toxique ou le contraste entre l'odeur sucrée d'une feuille qui s'avérait en fait terriblement poivrée!

Parfois, la reine s'adressait à Xelaï dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle trouva la mélodie très belle et douta qu'elle put la maitriser un jour, même guidée par un bon professeur...

Quand elle demanda à boire, Xelaï lui tendit une espèce de gros caillou. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle devait en faire, elle haussa les épaules pour signifier son incompréhension.

-Ces champignons poussent tout en haut des arbres. Ils stockent l'eau de pluie dans une poche pour s'en servir pendant la période sèche. Il suffit d'y faire un trou et tu pourras boire.

Sarah se saisit alors d'un des petits batons qui se trouvaient dans le plateau et s'en ervit pour perforer la coque du champignon. L'eau qui coula dans sa gorge était fraîche mais avait un petit gout de champignon. Elle estima cela normal, à en juger par l'endroit d'où elle venait.

---

Quand le plateau fut vide, la conversation continua pendant encore longtemps. Mais l'Héritière semblait de plus en plus absente. Après tout, il était naturel que la fatigue la gagne avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui. Xelaï fit donc part de cette remarque à Xantaï qui aquiesca d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu n'as qu'à la mener dans la deuxième chambre à l'étage. Normalement, quelq'un s'est chargé de la rende acceuillante et a changé la littière.

Xelaï prit donc Paldan par la main et la guida jusqu'à la chambre. La natte en fibres tressées qui reposait sur le sol était couverte de de mousse et de feuilles fraîches et une couverture était pliée à côté. Satisfaite, la dryade regarda cet hôte d'exeption s'installer et redescendit rejoindre Xantaï qui entre temps, avait pris soin de ranger les Livres sur une étagère.

-Alors, comment a-t-elle trouvé ses appartements? s'informa la reine.

-A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle n'a même pas prit le temps de se poser la question! Elle s'est endormie d'une traite dès qu'elle s'est couchée.

-Très bien. Donc comme je le disait tout à l'heure, tu seras chargée de l'éduction de Paldan. Tâche de t'en montrer digne. Beaucoup de dryades auraient désirer être à ta place mais je t'ai désignée toi parce que d'une part, je te fais entièrement confiance et d'autre part, tu es l'une des rares à maîtriser encore l'ancier langage.

-Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous avez mise en moi. Dois-je également l'initier au langage courant?

-Non. Concentres toi d'abord sur l'ancien langage. Il faut qu'elle apprenne en priorité en quoi consiste exactement sa mission. Moins elle pourra parler avec les autres dryades, meiux se sera. Certaines peuvent se montrer très perfides quand elles veulent quelque chose... Ceci dit, il faudra bien qu'elle puisse parler avec tout le monde sans interprète. Quand elle en saura un peu plus sur notre peuple et qu'elle sera en mesure de faire preuve d'un plus grand discernement, tu pourras lui apprendre notre langue.

---

(petit flash-back en arrière)

Sa tête lui tournait, elle ne parvenait plus à suivre la conversation qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient déformés. Puis, les couleurs s'estompèrent. A présent, elle ne voyait plus qu'en noir et blanc. Quand elle coulut changer de position sur le banc, elle manqua tomber par terre et se retint de justesse en agrippant le bord de la table. C'est alors que la personne assise à côté d'elle se leva et la fit monter des escaliers. Sarah avait beaucoup de mal à monter les marches mais la dryade la soutenait fermement et l'aida à achever son ascension sans encombres. Arrivées en haut, la dryade désigna un rideau végétal, le souleva et laissa Sarah rentrer dans la pièce. Elle montra du doigt un coin où se trouvait un matelas, posé sur le sol. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et d'y coucha aussitôt. Le fait d'être alongée par terre atténua un peu la sensation de tournis. Cependant, tout continuait de vaciller autour d'elle. Elle ferma alors les yeux et dormit d'un sommeil agité.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son aml de crâne avait presque disparu et le décor avait finit de tanguer. La reine des dryades était penchée sur elle et venait de poser sur son front un linge humide. Puis la voix de Xelaï retentit au loin:

-Elle revient à elle. Je crois qu'elle va mieux.

-Qu'est ce que mheuu mhmm euh? demanda Sarah, confuse.

-Pardon? Jje n'ai aps tout compris répondit Xelaï, perplexe.

-Laisse la. Elle est encore fatiguée, elle n'a pas les idées tout à fait claires. Ca ira mieux ce soir, j'éspère. Ou demain peut-être... conjectura Xantaï

-Mais qu'est ce qui l'a mise dans cet état? Ce n'est quand même pas la fatigue! répliqua Xelaï

-Non, il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas supporté dans le repas d'hier. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de nourriture qu'elle à l'habitude de manger...

-Moui. Possible. dit Xelaï, songeuse.

Sarah somnola pendant deux heures encore puis revint à elle, lucide. Sa tête ne tournait plus du tout, le monde avait retrouvé ses couleurs et le pic vert qui avait élu domicile dans sa boite cranienne était reparti. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Ils s'arrêtaient au repas qu'elle avait pris en compagnie des deux dryades. Elle était prête à se lever pour chercher quelqu'un lorsque le rideau qui servait de porte se souleva et Xelaï fit son entrée. En la voyant assise sur la paillasse, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Ah! Tu vas mieux on dirait!

-Oui. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée! Ca fait longtemps que je dors là?

-Depuis hier soir. Tu as dû dormir pendant une bonne vingtaine d'heures... Quand à savoir ce qui t'es arrivé, nous comptions sur toi pour nous le dire! A la fin du repas, tu avais l'air fatiguée alors je t'ai ammenée ici pour que tu puisses te reposer mais quand je suis revenue te voir, tu était en nage et tu n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans ton sommeil. Tu as dû faire une indigestion. Les gens de ton espèce ont les entrailles sensibles!

Sarah se souvint alors du goût étrange de l'eau contenue dans le champignon aqueux. Elle fit part de sa remarque à la dryade qui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu dis que l'eau avait un goût? Un goût de chamignon?

-Oui, c'est cela même. confirma-t-elle.

-Eh bien alors voila dévoilé à nos yeux ébahisla raison de ton indisposition. Quand l'eau a un goût, c'est que le champignon était trop vieux. Il avait du mal à filtrer l'eau. Il se décompose alors de l'intérieur et seul un oeil averti peut s'en rendre compte. Sarah tira la langue de dégout à cette évocation. L'idée d'avoir bu de l'eau de chapignon croupie la répugnait mais Xelaï n'en tint pas compte et continua: boir cette eau peut alors se réveler très dangereux car cette espèce de champingon est toxique... Je me demande d'ailleur comme nt tu as fait pour te rétablir si vite. En général, lorsqu'on setn le gout de champignon, l'eau est déjà contaminée. Sarah sourit faiblement et dit:

-Je dois être résistante...

---

Xantaï crut entendre du bruit provenat de la chambre de Paldan. Elle monta donc pour voir ce qui se passait. En soulevant le rideau, elle fut heureuse et soulagée de voir que Xelaï ne soliloquait pas mais parlait avec une Héritière en pleine forme.

-A croire que notre nourriture n'a pas plu à votre estomac!

-Non, Xelaï m'a dit que c'était à cause du champignon aqueux. Il n'était plus très frais. Xantaï se tourna alors brusquement vers la dryade.

-C'est vrai? Mais dans ce cas, comment a-t-elle fait pour s'en remettre aussi vite?

-Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous le dire lancèrent Xelaï et Paldan de concert.

C'est alors que Xantaï vit le bracelet attaché au poignet de l'Héritière. Elle émit alors une supposition:

-C'est possible que ce soit le fait du bracelt. Il est problable qu'il renferme quelque poucoir de guérison pour préserver la vie de son porteur. Je pense que tout cela sera écrit dans la Livre. Puis, se tournat vers Paldan, elle ajouta :

-Plus vite vous apprendrez à lire, plus vite vous serez au courant de ce que renferme cet ouvrage. Et je compte sur Xelaï pour vous assister au mieux dans cette tâche. Mais j'ai déjà dit tout cela!

Xantaï fit signe à Xelaï et les deux dryades se retirèrent laissant Paldan seule, regardant son poignet d'un air dubitatif.

La reine s'adressa alors à Xelaï en langage dryade de sorte que l'Héritière ne puisse entendre:

-Qui était chargé de la récolte du repas que nous avons mangé hier?

-Je ne sait pas, je crois que c'était els dryades du clan de la yeuse. Pourquoi cela?

-Si ce sont elles, ca va répondit Xantaï visiblement soulagée. J'avais un doute. Toute dryade digne de ce nom sait faire la différence entre un champignon potable et un vieux spécimen

-N'allez pas me dire que vous avez songé à un attentat volontaire! Vous pensez vraiment que ce champignon rance a été mis sur le plateau exprès pour évincer l'Héritière! Xelaï n'en revenait pas. Aucune dryade n'aurait intérêt à la tuer!

-En effet, mais tu sais, bon nombre de dryades ne portent pas Paldan dans leur coeur, surtout les plus vieilles. Elles s'étaient haituées à avoir leur reine et à vivre en paix. L'arrivée de l'Héritière m'a fait descendre d'un cran dans la hiérarchie et le fait qu'elle soit là annonce de grands boulversements dans notre petite société. Ce qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Les dryades ont tendance à devenir revêches avec le temps. Donc oui, j'ai supposé que l'une d'entre elles avait voulu se débarrasser de Paldan par pur respect pour leur reine!

-Je comprend. Mais de toute manière, le peuple était au courant de la venue de l'Héritière que quelques heures avant la repas. Cela ne laisse pas assez de temps pour aller ceuillir le champignon à l'autre bout de la foret et revenir...

-Tu dois sans doute avoir raison. Et puis, les dryades yeuses sont encore jeunes et n'ont pas le même état d'esprit...

* * *

_j'entretiens toujours le vain espoir que des personnes vont me lire et laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils ont pensé de ce chapitre... _  



	3. Chapter 3

Mode pause jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

Je suis désolée !


	4. annonce

Oh la la ! Je viens de redécouvrir cette fic dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence (et d'autres aussi)…

Honte à moi ! Cependant, depuis le temps, j'en ai même oublié la trame. Il faudrait également que je relise le cycle Eddings (ce que je projetais de faire te toute façon depuis quelques mois !) parce que la plupart des événements de l'histoire me sont sortis da l'esprit.

Je tacherais de finir cette fic un jour ou l'autre, lorsque ma mémoire sera rafraîchie !

Je me souviens avoir pris des notes à propos de cette fic. Elles doivent se trouver quelque part dans le fouillis de mon bureau !

Lecteurs, lectrices, si vous attendiez encore la suite ou bien si vous aviez même oublié que vous l'attendiez, je vais tacher de faire en sorte que votre attente ne reste pas vaine indéfiniment…

Foi de Fléau d'Armes (ce qui n'a pas vraiment de valeur, je vous le concède avec une certaine honte !).


End file.
